De día no se llora
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: A veces se besan, a veces se tocan, a veces se quitan la ropa. Y esta bien, porque son adolescentes y se desean. Y a veces ella susurra el nombre de otro entre sueños ―Sasuke-kun―


**Capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**DE DÍA NO SE LLORA**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Generalmente se levanta cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada, más cansada que cuando se acostó y toca sus ojos, están hinchados y le arden, otra vez lloro entre sueños y observa a su lado, la cama esta vacía y suspira, porque así es mejor.

Se levanta despacio y mira el cielo, es azul, como los ojos de Naruto y siente el vacío en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta, entonces recuerda "De día no se llora" Esa es la regla que ella misma se invento, desde hace tres años y se traga el nudo que se ha formado en la garganta y sale disparada al hospital, porque ya va tarde y no tiene ganas de aguantar los gritos de Tsunade, sobre la responsabilidad médica y toda la cosa.

Y se encierra en su consultorio y sonríe a cada paciente nuevo, ancianos, ambus, niños y suspira y nuevamente forma la falsa sonrisa y la gente se la cree, o es muy buena actriz o a los aldeanos poco le importa lo que pase con ella, pero prefiere la primera opción y continua con su trabajo.

Naruto pasa por ella a la salida, comentan tonterías mientras llegan a Ichiraku. Sakura saluda a todo aldeano que se le atraviesa, porque así es ella, sociable, siempre con esa sonrisa, si, esa, que aprendió de Sai. Falsa y sin emoción como sus pinturas.

Pero nuevamente, nadie parece notarlo.

Y comen ramen y hablan tonterías y Sakura lanza indirectas de Hinata, pero el rubio es o muy despistado o solo presta atención a como se mueven los labios de Sakura y ella solo niega con la cabeza por lo atolondrado que puede llegar a ser Naruto, pero en el fondo, lo agradece, porque Naruto es lo único que le queda y quiere ser egoísta y tenerlo solo para ella y que no la abandone nunca.

Paga la cuenta, ya que de nuevo el rubio ha olvidado su dinero.

―Te lo pagaré Sakura-chan―

―Siempre dices lo mismo― Se queja ella, pero en el fondo agradece que todo siga siendo igual, al menos con él.

Caminan en silencio por la aldea, a veces se ríen de las ocurrencias del rubio, a veces caminan abrazos, a veces se toman de las manos y se detienen frente a la vieja y gastada banca de mármol y ella se le queda viendo, porque recuerda ese día y todo lo que vino luego y suspira, levanta la mirada y observa el cielo, el azul se ha ido dándole paso a un azul tan oscuro que parece negro y siente las cálidas lagrimas bañar su rostro.

Naruto la observa, en silencio, sin moverse de su lugar y a veces quisiera abrazarla y decirle _"Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo estoy contigo" _o _"Cumpliré mi promesa, ya verás" _Pero en lugar de eso solo se queda callado y espera a que se calme, porque siempre lo hace.

Sakura suspira y seca el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se encamina a su casa, seguida de Naruto.

―¿Quieres pasar?― Pregunta pero más es una suplica escondida.

Y Naruto lo sabe, porque sabe lo horrible que puede llegar a ser la soledad y todo lo que ella sufrió cuando sus padres murieron en una misión y sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Se observan uno al otro, en la oscuridad.

A veces se quedan callados, a veces se besan, a veces se tocan, a veces se quitan la ropa.

Y está bien, porque ella es bonita y él es muy atractivo y ella tiene una pequeña cintura y largas piernas y él tiene una espalda ancha y abdominales marcados.

Y esta bien, porque son adolescente y se desean.

Naruto la abraza y la acuesta en la cama y la acaricia y le susurra palabras bonitas, porque va a ser la primera vez de ambos y quiere que todo sea perfecto.

Y Sakura lo observa y tiembla, de deseo, de amor, porque lo ama, lo sabe, pero de un momento a otro, la piel de Naruto cambia de color, a una más pálida y su pelo se oscurece, se hace más largo y laceo y sus cristalinos y claros ojos se convierten en unos oscuros, intimidantes, fríos, distantes y sus ojos se opacan y ella llora.

Porque sabe que no puede, no puede entregarse a otro hombre aún amándolo y pide mil veces perdón, aunque no sabe si es a Naruto o quizás a Sasuke, por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

A veces se quedan en silencio, a veces se abrazan y ella se pone su anaranjada campera y preparara dos cafés y salen al pequeño balcón y cuentas las estrellas.

―Ciento cincuenta y uno, Sakura-chan―

―Mil cuarenta―

―No es justo, siempre cuentas más que yo― Se queja haciendo un mohín y ella sonríe divertida por las ocurrencias del rubio y él también sonríe porque por primera vez en el día, ella ríe de verdad.

Y se quedan en silencio y ella se duerme sobre su hombro, la carga y la acuesta en la cama y ella susurra entre sueños que no se vaya, que no la deje y no sabe si es a él o sueña con Sasuke, pero aún así se queda y se acuesta a su lado. A veces ella lo abraza y él se sonroja porque la tiene desnuda entre sus brazos, pero no de la forma que él quisiera, a veces ella ríe entre sueños, seguro soñando con su roto equipo 7, a veces llora entre sueños y él la abraza más fuerte y besa su frente y ella se calma acurrucándose en su pecho y a veces, ella susurra el nombre de otro entre sueños.

―Sasuke-kun―

Y su sonrojo desaparece, porque él tiene el cuerpo de Sakura pero su corazón se fue hace más de tres años.

Y a la mañana siguiente todo vuelve a comenzar. Es como un monótono cuento, que se repite una y otra vez.

Naruto ya se ha ido, mejor así no sufrirá la verguenza de verlo después de lo de anoche y observa el cielo. Es azul, como los ojos de Naruto y lo sabe: "De día no se llora"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, algo triste.

Es mi primer NaruSaku y también el primer fic, ambientado a la verdadera época de Naruto.

No sean muy duras.

Besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
